


Broken Foot

by memeykpopgurl



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: AU, Drunk G Dragon, Hospital Visit, M/M, Martial arts G, Naked TOP, Stupid G Dragon, broken foot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeykpopgurl/pseuds/memeykpopgurl
Summary: Kwon Jiyong is a simple man, a simple department store worker. But he hates getting bored. So when he is sitting is his living room at 9:30 with nothing to do, he has a little to drink. Ok... maybe a bit more than a little. But either way, it curbs his boredom as his druken mind gets the idea to attempt some martial arts.But his drunk ass ends up kicking a hole through his living room wall... in Seunghyun's living room?





	Broken Foot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youngjae_enthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjae_enthusiast/gifts).



> Super cute? I literally have nothing to say anymore.

Jiyong sits on his couch, his legs crossed at the knees. He lazily scrolls through his Instagram, his mind blank with boredom. With a huff, Jiyong tosses his phone down and crosses his arms with a pout. He taps his finger as he scans his living room, before his eyes fall on an almost empty bottle of vodka. 

A sly smirk spreads across his lips as he pushes off his couch and skips over to the bottle. He picks it up and turns it over in his hand. Jiyong shrugs. There probably isn't enough to get him completely drunk, but enough to get him buzzed. 

Well... he was horribly wrong. 

By 9:45, Jiyong is way passed buzzed. With a stupid smile on his face, Jiyong spins around to do the messiest kick while yelling "HIYA!" If someone else was watching him, they'd say he looks ridiculous. But that doesn't stop him. Jiyong is in the confines of his living room where no one will ever see him. Jiyong takes a wobbly step, almost crashing into his kitchen counter. "Oopsie!"

Jiyong spins back around and shuffles back into the middle of the living room. As he attempts another kick, his left foot slides out from under him and he crashes to the floor with a loud thud. "Owie, I got a boo boo," Jiyong sniffles while rubbing the back of his head.

But within a moment, he forgets about it. 

Jiyong jumps off the ground while giggling. 

Jiyong takes a deep breath, and closes his eyes. After a moment his eyes open, burning with a passion. "HIYAAAAAA!" Jiyong screams while doing a roundhouse kick, jumping at the end to spin in the air. A searing pain spreads throughout his foot as he crashes to the ground. 

"Ouchie!" Jiyong explains while looking around with a wince. As his eyes fall on his wall, he realizes there's a gaping hole in the wall that opens up into his neighbor's living room. "Well shit."

A face peaks in from a hallway. Jiyong gives him a half smile. "Hey so about this..."

The man steps out and Jiyong's eyes widen. He is hella attractive. Perfect, side swept black hair with dark eyes framed by black rimmed glasses. He had defined cheek bones with a sharp jawline. His chest is toned and muscled, with abs that look absolutely lickable. And he has this perfect V line that leads right down to... wow. There is no clothing. 

Jiyong quickly looks away with a blush on his cheeks, but Jiyong can't be sure whether it's from the alcohol or the other male. 

"Why the fuck is there a hole in my wall?" the other male asks with a raised eyebrow, not being faltered in the slightest by the fact he has no clothing. 

Jiyong grins. "Well you see, I get bored easily. So I had some vodka because why not?" Jiyong claps his hands together, "And then I wanted to do martial arts. I guess a kick went wrong and my foot went through the wall! It really hurts..." 

The man sighs. "Let me get clothes on and I'll be back." He turns back around and damn, he has a nice ass. 

Jiyong groans and lays down on the ground. After a few moments, the man comes out wearing a lose pair of sweatpants as well as a tank top. He kneels down next to Jiyong. "We can deal with the hole later, my name is Seunghyun but you can call me TOP."

"Is that because you're the top in a relationship?" Jiyong giggles while poking TOP's nose.

TOP swats his hand away with a small smile. He doesn't respond, instead looking down at Jiyong's foot. Its swollen and turning purple in multiple spots. He runs a hand through his hair, deciding what to do. After a moment he shrugs his shoulders and loops his arm under Jiyong's knees and uses his other arm to brace Jiyong's back. TOP picks him up bridal style with a grunt. 

"Oooh! Where are we going?" Jiyong asks, slurring his words together. "To the hospital, your foot is probably broken."

Jiyong squeals, kicking his feet like a child. TOP just shakes his head, walking out the door and to his car with Jiyong in his arms. 

"By the way, my name is Jiyong but you can call me G-Dragon! I just came up with that nickname. Dragons are cool, they breath fire. Fire is cool. But the first part of my name is Ji so G Dragon. RAWR!" 

TOP shakes his head, unlocking his car and setting Jiyong in the passenger seat. Jiyong just smiles blankly. TOP gets into the drivers seat, starts the car and begins driving. Jiyong looks out the window before swinging his head around. 

"Hey TOP?"

TOP glances over at him before putting his attention back on the road. "Yes?"

Jiyong gives him a lopsided grin. "I wonder what it's like to kiss a guy." TOP raises his eyebrow at this statement. Without giving notice, Jiyong turns in his seat and reaches for TOP, pulling at the straps of his tank top. 

"KISS ME. I want my first gay kiss to be with someone super, super hot!" Jiyong exclaims while puckering his lips. 

TOP laughs in response, stopping at a red light. He pushes Jiyong back into his seat with a large smile. "Down boy. Maybe you can have your first gay kiss once you don't smell like you drank a liquor store. Besides we live next to each other and there's a hole connecting our apartments, so we'll have plenty of time later," TOP says slowly, like speaking to a child. 

Jiyong juts his bottom lip out and folds his arms over his chest while pouting. "Fine, but you need to promise."

"Fine, I promise to kiss you later, G Dragon. But we need to get you to the hospital," TOP says, chuckling and ruffling Jiyong's hair.


End file.
